Los hilos del Destino
by Just A Jojo Fan
Summary: Frank es un joven de 16 años que perdió a sus padres y hermana en un trágico accidente que involucraba a unos hombres combatiendo entre si, sin saber nada de lo que le deparaba ese día le conecto a un acontecimiento llamado la Guerra del Santo Grial. Ahora deberá luchar por su vida sin poder escapar de su destino
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Era un día cálido de verano, el sol brillaba con fuerza e iluminaba todas las habitaciones, todas menos una en la que un joven dormía en el suelo junto a su perro, este le estaba lamiendo la cara intentando despertarlo.

-¿Q-que quieres Thor? Dejame dormir un poco por favor-

Tras decir esto el joven se dio la vuelta haciendo que su perro apoyara sus patas sobre su espalda, el joven a esto respondió con un suspiro justo antes de levantarse.

-Vale vale ya se que tienes hambre ahora te pongo un poco de carne guapo- Tras decir esto el joven beso la frente del perro y se fijo que su móvil estaba vibrando porque que le estaban llamado al cogerlo vio que era Ryan su amigo de clase.

-Frank tío, ¿donde estas? Que en una hora empezamos las clases y vives a tomar por culo-

-Joder, ¿Que hora es? Me acabo de levantar tío-

-No si ya, ya te oigo con esa voz que pareces mi abuelo-

-Buah, dile al profe que llegare tarde si no estoy ahí intentare llegar lo antes posible-

-Vale, no tardes y piensa que tenemos exposición así que ven a tope-

-Si, ya lo se joder dejame dos minutos de tranquilidad anda, adiós-

-Adiós-

Mirando a su perro con cara lúgubre Frank se puso los zapatos e hizo la cama antes de hacer un ruido indicando a su perro para que le siguiese a la cocina en el piso de abajo. Tras dar de comer a Thor y prepararse su propia comida cogió su mochila y se preparo para salir hacia el instituto.

-¡Thor! Me voy, portate bien mientras no estoy y no me eches muy de menos- Tras dar otro beso a su perro en la frente Frank salio de su casa a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús, de camino a la parada el autobús que tenia que coger le paso por delante a la vez que su cara pasaba de ser una de inquietud a una de puro asco por la situación, tras gritar internamente a los cielos por 5 minutos se sentó en la parada a esperar el bus. Mientras esperaba en la parada miro al cielo y se fijo en lo radiante que era el sol hoy, era raro para el, no sabia si era por no haberse fijado antes o por otra cosa pero hoy era especialmente brillante como si fuese un sol nuevo. Tras un rato esperando el autobús llego y al fin pudo ir hacia el instituto y el sabia que iba a llegar tarde así que ya no tenia la angustia en el cuerpo de no saber si llegaría a tiempo.

Tras llegar a su instituto vio que llegaba 2 horas tarde ya que la gente acababa de salir a el primer tiempo de descanso, el simplemente esperó afuera a sus amigos para ir a un supermercado cercano a comprar algo para merendar. A los pocos minutos de espera sus cuatro amigos salieron juntos mientras discutan sobre las presentaciones que tenían que hacer en la siguiente materia.

-¿Que pasa chavales?- Dijo Frank mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Pero bueno el señor esta vivo- Le contesto su amigo Michel.

-Como estas tío, se te ve en la mierda y llegas dos putas horas tarde joder- Añadió Ryan.

-Ya lo se, gracias hermoso-

-Bueno, vamos al supermercado- Dijo Byron.

-Vale, tengo un hambre de la hostia-

-¿Que coño Roy? Has comido hace menos de 3 putas horas y ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si tío ¿que pasa? Ni que fuese la primera vez siempre tengo hambre a esta hora-

-Bueno pues venga, vamos-

Mientras los cinco se dirigían calle abajo hacia el supermercado Frank no pudo evitar preguntar a Ryan si veía el sol distinto a lo normal a lo que Ryan respondió que no que a lo mejor era que no había dormido bien y por eso tenia extrañas sensaciones.

-Que va tío, es como si el sol me estuviese llamando, no se como explicártelo mejor pero es como si pudiese ver algo en el sol, lo veo mas brillante como que mas atractivo, no se que sera pero a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco o algo- Esto ultimo fue algo que Frank no decía en broma, era como si se sintiera loco de verdad.

-Mira tío te lo voy a repetir otra vez, eso no es nada mas que tus ojos que no se han acostumbrado a la luz del sol ya que no has dormido bien y lo ves mas blanquecino como si brillase mas y ya esta, no te comas mas la cabeza anda- Le contesto Ryan mientras le ponía una cara despreocupada.

-Bueno puede que tengas razón, sera eso seguramente siento preocuparte Ryan-

-Nah da igual tu ahora piensa en la presentación que tenemos luego y saca un poco de tu carisma para ayudar que lo necesitaremos porque no tengo ni idea de que cojos decir sobre el puto sistema político de nuestro país mas que lo obvio, tu sabes que puedo decir, ¿algo?-

-Bueno yo empezaría explicando un poco la historia política de nuestro país respecto a Britannia que son nuestros vecinos y luego ya entraría en detalle sobre que corriente política predomina en los ciudadanos de a pie y de ahí ya coges y te sacas la polla con un análisis psicológico de porque es así según el perfil de cada persona como tu sabes hacer y para delante-

-Joder pues mira tu por donde eso me lo se de memoria casi, gracias tío, supongo que tu hablaras sobre los conflictos bélicos y demás entre países ¿no?- Pregunto Ryan mientras hacia gestos dejando ver que era obvia la respuesta.

-Si, al fin y al cabo no se que mas podría decir, pero si que hablare sobre lo importante de la religión y un poco de lo que creían en la antigüedad y su visión del mundo-

-Pues saldrá bien ya veras, esperemos que estos putos inútiles no la caguen- Decía Ryan mientras señalaba a sus amigos unos pasos mas adelante.

Unas horas mas tarde dentro de el aula, Frank se sentía raro, tenia la sensación de que algo o alguien inesperado aparecería hoy y no sabia como podía sentir o mas bien predecir algo tan concreto de la nada, al mismo momento el profesor estaba llamando a su grupo para que expusieran su tema de presentación.

-Bien pues grupo 5 podéis empezar, tenéis media hora, haced una pequeña introducción y comenzad cuando os veáis preparados y sed los mas claro posible- Dijo el profesor antes de sentarse al fondo de la clase para poder ser la presentación con una buena vista.

Tras asentir a las palabras del profesor Frank dio un paso al frente y comenzó -Somos el grupo 5 y nuestro tema de exposición es la sociedad antigua y su evolución junto a el desarrollo de esta y los conflictos de su tiempo, para esta presentación nos centraremos en nuestro país de manera mas concreta, bien si mas que decir le cedo la palabra a mi compañero Byron para que nos explique el origen de la sociedad-

-Gracias Frank, bien como bien sabrán todos nosotros como país y sociedad provenimos de un sistema social de monarquía...-

Al acabar la presentación el grupo fue envuelto en los aplausos de el resto de la clase y el profesor se acerco a ellos para darles la enhorabuena y dijo.

-La verdad alumnos no me espera una presentación tan elaborada, enhorabuena a todos, habéis realizado un trabajo excelente pero no puedo evitar preguntar, Frank has sido tu el que lo ha redactado ¿verdad? Se que tu sueño dicho por ti mismo era el de ser un escritor y por ende no puede evitar notar una gran similitud en todas las diapositivas, ¿es cierto?-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos unos instantes hasta que Ryana dijo.

-Si profesor, es cierto, por eso mismo ha llegado tarde ya que es tan perfeccionista que aun teniendo hecho el trabajo el quería revisarlo una y otra vez por lo cual no ha dormido prácticamente y por ello a llegado tarde-

-Entonces ¿La mayoría del trabajo es suyo? Si es así supongo que tendré que darle mas nota a el- Dijo el profesor mientras se formaba una media sonrisa en su cara.

El resto de la clase estaba en silencio escuchando sin contar a un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas que intentaban contener la risa.

-Si es lo que usted cr-

-NO- Cortó Frank a su amigo-No es justo, ellos han hecho tanto trabajo o mas que yo, escribir me era menos pesado a mi así que por eso decidí redactarlo yo mismo así que no tiene ningún derecho a bajar sus notas y si las va a poner mas bajas le exijo que a mi me ponga la nota mas baja-

-¿¡Pero este tío es imbécil o que!? Quiere que le bajen la nota por hacer mas- Dijo uno de los estudiantes del grupo anterior que no pudo aguantar mas sin decir nada.

-Que tal si me lo dice en la cara eh Barry- Le contesto Frank, el estudiante respondió dando un golpe a la silla y levantándose en dirección a Frank cuando ambos se encararon el profesor poniéndose en medio dijo.

-¡Basta! Los dos, o si lo preferís podemos discutir en la oficina del director-

-No, lo siento profesor, solo me parecía gracioso nada mas supongo que entenderá que un poco de humor es sano para el cuerpo- Dijo Barry mientras se retiraba hacia su grupo y miraba fijamente a Frank.

-Frank ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Pregunto su profesor

Frank tras devolver la mirada a Barry miro a su profesor para acto seguido salir de la clase dando un portazo a la vez que gritaba -JODER-

El profesor procedió a salir tras el pero fue detenido por Roy el cual le dijo.

-Déjelo por favor, no esta en su mejor momento actualmente así que por favor por ahora deje que se calme, estoy seguro que vendrá a disculparse en poco-

Tras un suspiro el profesor accedió y decidió seguir con la clase, tras una hora y media mas tarde el horario lectivo había terminado y todas estaban por salir de la clase cuando Frank volvió a clase con una cara lúgubre preguntado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- El resto de alumnos empezaban a salir mientras que el profesor hizo un gesto dando a entender que pasara Roy que paso al lado de Frank le dijo -Te esperamos abajo en la entrada, piensa que es viernes así que no tengas prisa- A lo que Frank respondió -Gracias tío-.

Al salir todos los alumnos el profesor le hizo un gesto a Frank para que se sentara en la silla justo en frente de su escritorio.

-Bien Frank, dime ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Puedo entender que no te lleves bien con gente como Barry o que incluso no te guste la asignatura lo cual dudo a juzgar por tus esfuerzos eso o que lo disimulas muy bien, así que ¿Que es?- La cara del profesor se notaba seria a la vez que preocupada.

-Vera profesor no es nada de eso, es cierto que los compañeros de clase no son de gran ayuda cuando no tienes un buen día pero como bien sabrá no es que yo mismo este bien desde hace ya un año-

-Es cierto que no estabas nada bien a mis ojos pero pensé que era por algo ajeno así que no pregunte- Añadió el profesor

-Pues vera, ¿Se acuerda de el accidente que hubo en Jotnia hace un año? Pues mi familia y yo estuvimos presentes aquel fatídico día, era una guerra si precedentes, era como si toda la ciudad fuese un campo de batalla y había unos hombres peleando entre si con armas medievales, lanzas, arcos, espadas, todo tipo de armas. Uno de ellos el que portaba la lanza se movía a increíbles velocidades y su contrincante el portador de esa variedad de armas vestía una chaqueta roja larga y fue una de sus flechas explosivas que impacto contra nuestro coche, cuando recobre la consciencia mi padre y madre habían muerto en el impacto y mi hermana poco después de que la consiguiese sacar de ese sitio como bien pude sucumbió a sus heridas, por otra parte yo esta bien solo tenia meras contusiones y cortes mínimos en los brazos. Tras unos días hasta vagando por esa ciudad ahora siendo un pueblo fantasma conseguí llegar a la frontera y se me devolvió a nuestro país sano y salvo. Esta es la razón por la que mi sonrisa es mas bien rara de ver y también es la razón por la que tengo tanta ira y dolor acumulado que no se hacer nada mas que gritar y alejarme para calmarme cuando estas cosas pasan-

La cara del profesor era una de alguien quien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, tras escuchar las palabras del joven se levanto y lo abrazo a la ve que decía. -Lo siento, de veras no tenia ni idea- El joven con una triste cara puso su mano en el hombro del profesor mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y dijo.

-Profesor esto se lo pido de corazón, no condicione su manera de tratarme por lo que le acabo de decir por favor-

-No te preocupes, se que te haría sentir peor, no lo haré no tienes que preocuparte-

-Gracias por ser tan buen profesor, no vemos el lunes-

-Nos vemos Frank, descansa bien-

Al salir del aula sus amigos le estaban esperando apoyados en la pared y otros tirados por el suelo.

-Bueno, como se que me vais a preguntar, si todo ha ido bien tranquilos por otra parte tengo hambre y tengo unas ricas pizzas en casa ¿Quien se viene?- Pregunto Frank mientras giraba en círculos las llaves de su casa con su dedo indice.

-Por mi bien- Dijo Ryan.

-Vale, total no tengo nada que hacer en todo el finde- Contesto Michel.

-Yo tengo que volver a casa así que no voy a poder, lo siento tío- Añadió Byron.

-Yo igual, si queréis nos acompañáis que vivimos cerca el uno del otro y así hablamos hasta nuestra casa- Dijo Roy

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto ultimo y salieron del instituto dirección a las casas de ellos dos pero no sin antes que Frank se diera cuenta de una especie de piedra con una cara azteca marcada en ella que estaba tirada en el suelo, sin mucho mas revuelo y sin que el resto se diese cuenta se la guardo en el bolsillo y se unió a su grupo que ya estaba por salir del instituto.

Tras acompañar a sus amigos a casa los tres restantes se dirigieron a la parada del autobús para cenar en casa de Frank, la espera no fue muy larga y sin mucho problema llegaron pronto a su casa. Al llegar Thor los recibió con gran felicidad dando saltos y lamiendo a los jóvenes en la manos y en el caso de su amo en la cara.

-Bueno, si queréis yo preparo la pizzas, sentaos si queréis no tardare mucho- Dijo Frank mientras tiraba su mochila sobre el sofá cerca de la entrada.

-Como quieras, yo estoy reventado de estar todo el día haciendo cosas- Le respondió Michel.

-Pero que cosas payaso si llevas todo el día sentado- Añadió Ryan.

-Callate inútil que quiero tranquilidad-

-En fin. Oye Frank ¿Al final que pasa con las notas de hoy? ¿Nos jodemos o te baja la nota?-

-No lo se la verdad, no lo hemos hablado, simplemente le he dicho lo de mi familia y tal. No me importa mucho si me baja a mi la nota- Contesto desde la cocina.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que haga lo que haga estamos aprobados así que no me preocupa mucho tampoco-

-Joder si nos hemos sacado la polla un poquito la verdad, aunque sigo creyendo que el imbécil de Barry se puede ir a la mierda- Dijo Michel.

-Y que lo digas, es súper estúpido, porque tiene que decir nada tío si no te gusta pues cierra la puta boca-

-Mira dejadlo ya y cenad que hay hambre- Intervino Frank con 3 pizzas en unos platos que traía a la mesa del salón.

-Joder si, ¿De que son?-

-Como a ti te gusta Ryan, Kebab, Barbacoa y Carbonara-

-Uff esto si que es placer, y encima es de la marca buena-

-Que hambre tu- Dijo Michel mientras tumbado sobre un sofá estiraba su brazo para coger una porción.

-Por cierto, ¿Vais a dormir aquí o vais para casa en un rato?- Pregunto Frank mientras mordía un trozo de pizza.

-Yo me volveré a casa a eso de las doce, que ahora que es veranito por la noche se esta muy guay por la calle- Dijo Ryan.

-Yo me quedaría pero creo que mejor me volveré con el ya que tu necesitas tranquilidad- Añadió Michel.

-No te preocupes tío si te quieres quedar-

-Shhh come y calla, y luego descansa. Mañana si queréis quedamos y dormimos aquí pero hoy descansa ¿De acuerdo?-

-Vale, no me trates como un crio-

-Por mi quedamos mañana-

-Pues decidido mañana volvemos aquí y punto-

Tras unas horas de cena y risas Ryan y Michel se fueron a casa dejando a Frank con toda la limpieza pendiente, esto como de costumbre no molestaba mucho a Frank pero lo que le intrigaba era el objeto que había encontrado antes en su instituto. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo se percato de que en la parte trasera de este había una inscripción grabada en la piedra, esta decía así:

"Tu que posees el sol, tu que eres la luz del día, tu que eres el cielo responde a mi llamada y acepta mi mano para guiarte a tu deseo y así unir cielo y tierra. Oh gran espíritu responde a mi sello y sirve a mi voluntad pues esta es tu salvación"

Tras recitar estas palabras Frank se preguntaba si algo iba a pasar ya que dentro de el un sentimiento desconocido a la vez que cercano despertaba en el. Al momento unas luces rojas surgieron de la piedra como si de rayos se tratara esto hizo que el joven sobresaltado soltara la piedra y cayera de espaldas al suelo, poco después llamas surgieron del objeto que desprendían un inmenso calor pero no era dañinas, vientos de gran fuerza envolvieron las llamas y crearon la silueta de un ave con estas. Tras unos momentos de puro caos las llamas se disiparon y de ellas emergió una alta figura femenina que al dejarse ver se mostró su dorado cabello y ojos esmeralda, su bello rostro portaba bajo su labio inferior otra pequeña esmeralda que relucía con gran intensidad, sus vestimentas era unas antiguas a la vez que cortas, Frank reconoció que era de la antigua civilización Maya y al observar a esta mujer podía observar otros accesorios acompañando a estas ropas. La mujer se inclino con una gran sonrisa lo que dejo expuesto el escote de su ropa lo que hizo que Frank apartara la mirada rápidamente y preguntara.

-¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?- Mientras intentaba agrandar la distancia con la mujer esta lo agarro del brazo y levanto para con la sonrisa aun presente contestara.

-Mi nombre es Quetzalcoatl, y tu mi adorable joven eres mi Master y por ende ello me convierte en tu servant invocado para pelear en la Guerra del Santo Grial y así cumplir nuestro deseo- Acto seguido la mujer inclino la cabeza levemente y miro con confusión a Frank el cual perecía haberse quedado en shock. Tras un instante el joven dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Que?-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La Gracia del Sol

La mujer tras poner una expresión de clara confusión miró al joven y pregunto.

-¿No eres entonces el máster que debía invocarme? Pero tenias la piedra del sol, eso quiere decir que eres el destinado a comandarme. Dime mi adorable master ¿Como conseguiste esa piedra?- Dijo mientras señalaba a la piedra ahora en el suelo.

-Pues, estaba en mi instituto junto a mis amigos y la encontré en el suelo nada mas. Si eso te ha molestado tu la devuelvo, no me hagas daño por favor- Decía Frank intentando mantener la compostura. La mujer al oír esto solo pudo sonreír honestamente a la vez que abrazo con fuerza al joven apretando contra su pecho.

-Por favor, eres demasiado mono como para enfadarme contigo y ademas, no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo, solo necesito saber si de verdad te la encontraste o si realmente la robaste así que por favor dime la verdad- La sonrisa de la mujer a ojos de Frank era una cálida que le reconfortaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Es la verdad, no ganaría nada mintiéndote, ademas…es difícil no decirte la verdad con esa sonrisa tuya- Frank no podía evitar mirar hacia otro lado, esa sonrisa era demasiado brillante.

-Bien, te voy a creer ya que noto la verdad en tus ojos pero, ahora que me has invocado debo permanecer contigo hasta el final de nuestro contrato así que tratame bien ¿Si?- La mujer no paraba de abrazar con fuerza a Frank y lo zarandeaba con mucha ilusión como si de un oso de peluche se tratase.

-D-de acuerdo, pero dame un poco de espacio por favor- Quetzalcoatl se separo un poco del joven pero aun sosteniéndolo en sus brazos -No se que quieres que hagamos, ademas de ser un chico sin ningún talento ademas de mi estupidez no se nada de como narices he usado esa piedra o si quiera si tu eres real y esto no es un sueño o algo por el estilo, no te ofendas pero es demasiado repentino para mi como para creerlo- La mujer con una clara tristeza en su rostro agacho un poco su cabeza y dijo.

-Si quieres puedo contarte todo lo que necesites sobre el sistema del Grial pero me duele que dudes de mi existencia la verdad, ademas eso de que no tienes talento no es cierto ya que la pierda se activa gracias a la magia del conjurador asi que eso quiere decir que tienes aptitudes para la magia como mínimo y para alimentar a alguien tan grande y fuerte como yo debes tener una gran reserva de mana- Esto ultimo lo dijo realizando un gesto que resaltaron los bíceps de su cuerpo, la expresión orgullosa en el rostro de la mujer hizo que Frank pusiera una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Asi me gusta, una sonrisa joven y sincera eso el lo que quiero ver master-

-Entiendo que este sistema que has mencionado es parte de un evento en el que tenemos que participar ¿verdad? Si es asi, ¿Que es eso del Grial? ¿Es como el santo Grail de la juventud de las historias antiguas? Si es así entonces deberi-

-Vale, vale ya- La mujer atrapo la mejillas del muchacho con sus manos- No sabia que tenias tanta pasión por las historias antiguas, si, es el Grail de la juventud pero no entra dentro de sus capacidades estrictamente, este Grial concede un deseo aquel que lo posee pero para conseguirlo se debe ganar en la Guerra del Santo Grial, esta siendo un evento en el que magos acompañados de sus servants de todas partes se reúnen para pelear normalmente a muerte o hasta que su rival se rinda y le entregue sus hechizos de comando, estos son una herramienta con la que puedes forzar a un servant para que realice una orden incluso en contra de su voluntad pero solo tienes 3 de estos por eso es importante arrebatárselos al resto de masters. Pero hay un gran problema en la guerra de esta generación-

-¿Cual es ese problema? ¿Es por mi presencia?- La mujer torció un poco la cabeza y sonrió a la vez que esta vez de manera gentil abrazó al joven y acarició su cabeza a la vez que le dijo.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad vas a tener tu la culpa? ¿No crees que deberías descansar por ahora? Se te ve muy exhausto y ademas tu bonita cara no se vería bien sin energía radiante, duerme en los brazos de esta señorita por hoy y mañana te diré el resto- Tras decir esto ella beso la frente del chico mientras este sin realmente tener control sobre ello empezó a dormirse lentamente en los brazos de la mujer, momentos antes de el cerrar los ojos dejo escapar una única palabra palabra de su boca.

-Gracias- Y este se aferro al cuerpo de la mujer.

Al despertar Frank se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su sofa reposando, el chico pudo darse cuenta de que el salón estaba ordenado y limpio, todo estaba en orden según lo dejaba el pero el no recordaba haber hecho nada, tras incorporarse y miar a su alrededor pudo oler algo que provenía de la cocina, rápidamente se levanto y se dirijo hacia esta. Al llegar pudo ver como su perro esta recostado en el suelo junto a su bol de comida el cual esta lleno. El chico vio que un par de sartenes estaban en el fuego con aceite en ellas, no entendía nada quien había dejado eso ahí pero en ese momento el joven se estremeció ya que unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?- Decía una voz femenina a su oído

-Entonces, ¿n-n-no eras un sueño? Señorita Quetzalcoatl ¿Es todo real entonces?- Pregunte un tanto nervioso.

-Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que voy ha estar a tu lado- Ella quito sus manos de mis ojos y me di la vuelta para verla, ya no llevaba sus ropas mayas ni nada parecido sino que portaba una camiseta miá manga corta y unos pantalones cortos que no parecían haber salido de mi armario.

-¿Como me queda?- Me preguntaba mientras hacia una posa para dejarse ver del todo

-Bien, bastante bien… aunque… esto-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Pues, la camiseta, te viene un poco… ¿pequeña?-

Ella se miro bien y pudo ver que la camisa se apretaba mucho a la altura de su pecho y entonces dijo.

-Bueno pues deberemos ir de compras ¿no?- Una sonrisa se formo en su cara, esta alegro bastante mi cara y entonces tras preparar el desayuno a los dos me senté junto con ella en mi terraza. El día era muy caluroso hasta el puto de ser molesto pero por alguna razón el sol no me molestaba tanto.

-Señorita Quetz ¿Puedo llamarla así?-

-Quita lo de señorita, con mi nombre basta- Sonreía al responder.

-Bien pues, Quetz ¿Podrías seguir con la explicación de anoche? y, gracias por recoger todo y darle de comer a Thor-

-No te preocupes estoy mas que encantada de ayudarte con lo que sea, y respecto a lo de ayer ¿Donde nos quedamos?-

-Decías que esta guerra era diferente si no me equivoco-

-Ah si, esta generación de la Guerra del Santo Grial es diferente debido a que se compone de varios participantes, sobre si las reglas son diferentes no lo tengo claro, para eso iremos al supervisor para pedir consejo pero, te voy a explicar las reglas básicas de las guerras convencionales, ¿Estas listo?-

-Si- Dije determinado

-Bien, me gusta tu espíritu. Para empezar los servants, estos se dividen en 7 clases principales y varias extras. Las clases principales son Saber, estos principalmente son portadores de espadas o bien en su leyenda se dieron a conocer por su manejo de la espada o talento en la esgrima, los Lancer, estos son maestros o portadores de armas de asta como lanzas y demás, los Archer que por otra parte son portadores de armas a distancia, no exclusivamente arcos no se porque muchos magos piensan así, Esas son clases de caballeros, por otra parte están las clases de caballería que son las siguientes. Caster que principalmente son figuras históricas que se dieron a conocer por su capacidad arcana, alquímicas etc. Luego siguen los Raiders, que es mi clase, en lo principal nos especialicemos en el uso de nuestras monturas aunque en mi caso tengo varias especialidades mas como el cuerpo a cuerpo peor eso es una historia para otro momento. Uff me estoy quedando sin aire-

-Toma, es agua- Le di uno de los vaso que prepare por si teníamos sed

-Gracias- Tras beber su contenido aclaro su garganta siguió.

-Como decía, los Raiders somos conocidos por nuestras monturas o vehículos pero como bien te he dicho mis habilidades son mucho mas extensas pero ya te las contare luego, siguiendo con las clases los Assasin son la clase mas sigilosa, se basan en que su fama se debe a su relación con el asesinato y cosas por el estilo. Por ultimo pero no menos importante los Berserker, estos por lo general se basan en su ira la cual los llevo a perder la cabeza y caer en la locura. Luego hay dos clases que son dos caras de la misma moneda, los Rulers los cuales no tiene ningún interés en el Grial y suelen servir como árbitros, y los Avengers espíritus los cuales su sed de venganza define su ser-

-¿Es eso todo?- Pregunte un tanto curioso.

-No, pero estoy sintiendo como alguien esta en la puerta y no creo que quieras que si son tus amigos me vean ¿Verdad?-

-Ciertamente no sera fácil de explicar, perdona que te lo pida pero ¿Puedes esconderte hasta que se vayan y seguiremos luego?-

-Claro, no hay problema, los espíritus heroicos podemos entrar en una forma espiritual y desaparecer hasta que nos necesiten-

-Gracias Quetz, siento las molestias-

Mientras ella empezaba a desaparecer en una luz dorada dijo.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón pero recuerda que no hemos terminado-


End file.
